La fièvre de l'amour
by nymyu
Summary: Une petite fic où Nakatsu et Ashiya finissent par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et dorment dans le même lit


_La nuit venait de tomber sur l'internat du lycée Osaka, mais pourtant tout le monde était encore debout et faisait la fête dans la salle principale du dortoir numéro deux. Les capitaines des deux autres dortoirs étaient venus squatter leur "hospitalités" et avait ramené quelques de leur compagnons avec eux. Bref, la salle était bondée de personnes diverses et variés qui parfois se levaient de leur chaises pour régler un différent par le regard et en faisant un concour de qui hausserait le plus la voix devant l'autre. Au final, cela se réglait par un concour toujours aussi stupide et inutile, mais il faut savoir que les élèves du lycée Osaka sont fans de concours en tout genre. Mais heureusement, pour les trucs comme ça, c'était toujours monsieur Sawatari qui arrivait toujours de la même manière dans la salle._

- Génial, génial, génial, génial ! S'exclama le conseiller tout en arrivant au milieu de la foule.

Empoignant alors ses mains l'une dans l'autre, il les regarda de temps en temps tout en lisant quelque chose y étant inscrit. Dicté certainement par la principale de l'école parti en voyage en Amérique. L'homme essayait donc de faire comme il pouvait pour distraire ses joyeux élèves.

- Il nous faut absolument régler ce problème, et pour cela nous allons organiser une petite compétition de... Oulaoup ! Celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps en faisant tourner ce cercle gagnera le concours et emportera un prix !

Tout le monde était ébaillit devant la nouvelle compétition qui au final était presque voulue par tout le monde, tandis que monsieur Sawatari sortait des oulaoup de nul part. On aurait presque pu croire que cet homme était magicien tellement il était étrange pour dissimuler les choses. Bref, tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. Tous, sauf Nakatsu qui était encore assit à sa place, accoudé contre celle-ci, il regardait le vide, ou plus particulièrement là où s'asseyait normalement Ashiya. Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas présente et il se demandait où elle était. C'est alors que le chef du dortoir numéro deux, Namba Minami vint poser avec vigeur sa main sur l'épaule de Nakatsu, le faisant ainsi sortir de torpeur.

- Hééé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon petit Nakatsu ? T'as vu la fille de tes rêves ou quoi ? Dit le chef avec un grand sourire et ayant un peu rit de sa question.  
- Non... je me demande juste où est Mitsuki, c'est tout !  
- Ha ? Mitsuki-kun ? Il est malade aujourd'hui... il est encore dans sa chambre !

Cette nouvelle alarma tout simplement le jeune homme qui se redressa pour finalement se lever et prendre son chef par les deux épaules avec ses mains. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard vraiment très inquiet et lui posa une question.

- Quoi ? Il est malade depuis quand ?  
- Heu... depuis la fin de cet après-midi, l'infirmier lui a donné un cachet, il devrait aller mieux demain matin ! T'en fais pas, il a juste de la fièvre !

Le garçon très inquiet pour son amour caché courrut telle une flèche à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Le chef eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour le voir partir. Nakatsu était déjà dans les couloirs, se ruant vers la chambre telle une fusée à propulsion. Il arriva finalement devant la chambre 205 et réspira un grand coup car il était essouflé mine de rien. Il regarda ensuite la porte d'un air inquiet et anxieux d'entrer à l'intérieur. Se redressant, il prit un grand bol d'air et approcha sa main de la poignée pour finalement se faire interrompre par Takuya Kanikawa, l'infirmier de l'école.

- Tu es inquiet pour Mitsuki-kun ?

Ayant été très surprit, le jeune homme se retourna brusquement pour voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'infirmier. Son coeur s'était mit à battre la chamade en entandant sa voix, il répisrait très fort et se mit la main au niveau du coeur pour réguler son rythme cardiaque. Il tenta alors de lui répondre avec les moyens dont il disposait.

- Non... non pas du tout ! Pourquoi vous...  
- Il va bien, je lui ai donné des cachets et maintenant il se repose, tu devrais te reposer toi aussi, il se fait tard !

N'ajoutant rien de plus, l'infirmier s'en alla en lui laissant toujours ce même clin d'oeil assez sexy. Nakatsu ne sut alors quoi dire de plus et se retourna une fois l'homme parti. Approchant encore sa main de la poignée, celle-ci fut ouverte de l'extérieur par Sano qui garda son air indifférent et neutre en voyant Nakatsu de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais ce dernier était toujours surprit et se retint de crier sa surprise. Sano aurait éventuellement pu dire quelque chose, mais il se contenta d'esquiver le jeune roux et passer son chemin en prenant bien soin de laisser la porte ouverte, voyant qu'il souhaitait entrer.

- Hé ! Ce n'était que Sano, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excites comme ça hein ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci ça avait été Mitsuki-kun...

En disant cela, il se rendit compte que son coeur battait toujours aussi vite, mais pas de la même manière, c'était comme-ci son anxiété était partie et avait laissé place à une sérénité qui s'alliait parfaitement aux battements rapide de son coeur. Se laissant alors happer par ses émotions, il entra dans la chambre pour voir Mitsuki sur le lit de Sano. Fermant alors la porte derrière lui, il vint s'assoir sur le lit pour regarder dans le vide.

- Mitsuki-kun... je ne sais pas si tu m'entends...

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donné après cette interrogation personelle. Alors le jeune homme décida de continuer à parler tout seul pour le moment. Mais avant cela, il lui lança un regard pour voir son front qui coulait à flot, Sano avait prit soin de lui couvrir d'une serviette humide.

- Tu sais... depuis quelques temps, j'éprouve d'étranges sentiments... Je ne sais pas si ils sont bénéfiques pour moi... mais ce sont des sentiments... Pourtant je suis hétéro à cent pourcent, ça il y a aucune doute... mais... je ressens... quelque chose pour toi... alors... je...

Nakatsu se retourna alors vers la jeune fille qu'il pense être un garçon et il trébucha accidentellement pour attérir sur ses lèvres. Sans le faire expèrs, il avait lié ses lèvres aux siennes et était en ce moment même en train de l'embrasser. Il ne put résister à l'envie de faire agir ce baiser, il ne pouvait laisser passer l'occasion. Posant tout délicatement sa main sur la sienne, il avait à milieu d'idée à quelle point ses lèvres pouvaient être douces, ainsi que la peau de son beau visage sur lequel il rêvait sans cesse. Finalement, après ce baiser, il sépara ses lèvres des siennes et vint poser ses doigts sur ses propres lèvres, comme choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Je... Mitsuki... ses lèvres... Mi...  
- Sano...

Mitsuki était toujours endormie, et pourtant elle venait de prononcer le nom de celui pour qui son coeur battait la chamade. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille déguisée en garçon vint à nouveau coller ses lèvres sur celle de Nakatsu quelle pense être le beau garçon brun et silencieux. En entendant ce nom, le jeune amoureux se posait pas mal de question, pourquoi avait-elle prononcé son nom, et surtout pourquoi après un baiser ? Se pourrait-il que Mitsuki aussi soit... gay ? Dans ce cas, Nakatsu aurait lui aussi sa chance. Mais il y avait toujours Sano sur sa route. Seulement, le jeune homme, étant trop captivé par ce second baiser n'avait pas idée de penser à tout ça et se concentrait uniquement sur cette embrassade enflammée. Finalement, Mitsuki vint doucement ouvrir les yeux et vit la scène sous ses yeux. Choquée, elle sépara ses lèvres des siennes.

- Nakatsu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
- Mitsuki... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est toi qui est venu m'embrasser !

La jeune fit ne le laissa pas s'expliquer et lui donna une giffle qui le fit tomber du lit pour venir s'écraser au sol contre la tête. Le bruit fit trembler le lit et fut sans doute entendu à quelques mètres de là. Suite à cela, le jeune homme se releva en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec sa main.

- Aiaiaie !  
- Haa ! Je suis désolé Nakatsu, tu vas bien ?

Celui qui venait d'être appelé regarda de nouveau la jeune fille et fut plongé dans son regard inquiet et attendrissant. On pouvait même voir les coeurs dans ses yeux. Se secouant finalement la tête, il se retourna et s'interdit comme d'habitude d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Mais finalement, ce fut Ashiya qui vint se lever pour le prendre par la taille afin de l'enlacer.

- Je me suis inquieté pour toi...

Sentant son corps et entandant sa voix qui résonnait en lui tellement bien, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade comme jamais. Il en était énormémment troublé et ne savait pas très bien comment réagir face à cela.

- Mi... Mitsuki... tu es malade !  
- Nakatsu... tu veux... rester dormir avec moi ?

Lui dit-elle en lui lançant un regard larmoyant. Chose à quoi le jeune homme ne put résister une seconde de plus. Il alla donc se caller dans le lit avec un grand sourire et invita Mitsuki à venir avec lui. Celle-ci arriva vers lui et l'immobilisa totalement en s'approchant trop prêt.

- Mi... Mitsu... que fais-...

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune fille était déjà en train de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ne sachant en vérité pas trop ce quelle faisait à cause de la fièvre, Nakatsu ne povuait pourtant pas laisser cette occasion d'être aussi proche d'elle. Il laissa donc danser ses lèvres sur les siennes et profita au maximum de ce moment si intense qui faisait battre son coeur. La jeune fille sépara alors ses lèvres et vint se poser sur son torse pour fermer les yeux. Quant à Nakatsu, il hésita un long moment avant de poser sa main sur son dos poru la tenir contre lui. Finalement il s'allongea avec elle et la serra contre lui pour la protéger.

- Nakatsu... je t'aime...

Sachant pourtant et toujours que c'était la fièvre qui lui faisait dire ces choses, il s'interdit de penser comme il le souhaitait de tout son coeur.

- Non... non, non et renon !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et leva le visage en sa direction pour lui lancer un regard larmoyant et adorable.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas toi ?

Ne pouvant résister à ce regard, il lui répondit simplement ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis toujours.

- Je t'aime de tout mon coeur Mitsuki... je souhaite rester à tes côtés pour toujours !

Le jeune homme se maudit ensuite d'avoir prononcé ses mots et serra le poing en l'air, il sentit ensuite les lèvres de Mitsuki venir se poser sur sa joue pour lui donner un petit bisou avant que celle-ci ne s'endorme dans ses bras. Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'il était temps pour lui de faire de même et s'endormit avec son amour dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, Nakatsu se réveilla le premier et vit que Mitsuki était toujours endormie dans ses bras. Il la voyait vraiment comme la belle aux bois dormant, tellement magnifique et fragile. Le jeune homme se laissa aller à lui donner un bisou sur la joue, il en avait vraiment envie. Ce dernier fit quelle se réveilla, et Nakatsu fit alors mine de rien et se passa la main dans les cheveux en faisant semblant d'avoir un air agard. Mitsuki parla ensuite.

- Nakatsu...  
- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et il fut surprit de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant elle n'était plus malade et il vérifia sur son front. Il ne comprenait décidemment rien à ce qui se passait. Mitsuki sépara alors ses lèvres et mit fin à ce baiser matinal.

- Mitsuki... que...  
- Nakatsu... je t'aime...

Ces simples mots suffirent à lui faire comprendre que ce quelle avait dit la veille n'était pas dû à la fièvre, mais bien au ressenti de son coeur. Il la vit alors s'endormir à nouveau dans ses bras et il s'allongea à nouveau à ses côtés en regardant le plafond. Un gigantesque sourire vint s'inscrire sur son visage, signe qu'il était plus qu'heureux d'être enfin parvenu à avouer ses sentiments, et qu'en plus ça soit réciproque.


End file.
